Love Never Dies
by TwilightLove100
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bella is Christine's sister. Bella was seven during the Phantom of The Opera. She is forever haunted by the man in the mask who took her sister. Now, ten years later, she is in New York with Edward, her fiancee, and his family. What happens when she runs into them after so long?  
><strong>

**And, i know. weird idea. But it got stuck in my head, so i wrote it. Please review!  
><strong>

I'd have nightmares about that night quite the phantom took my sister to his lair, and forced her to marry him. Raoul said when he got there it was too late. There was no trace of the phantom, or my dear sister. I often wonder what would have happened if Raoul didn't make her do that performance.

Since I was only seven when the opera house burnt down, I had to go to America and live with a family Madame Giry had found for me. I love Charlie and Reneé dearly, but I miss my father and sister. The only good thing that came out of my leaving, was that I met my fiancée Edward. I've been living with him and his family for a month now. His sister Alice and I have been planning for the wedding furiously. His mother, Esme wants to go to New York to see a famous singer, Christina Destler, who is playing in the new amusement park, Phantasma. Being the child that he is, Emmett, Edwards older brother wanted to go to the amusement park simply for the rides.

The nightmares are happening more often, and they are getting worse, Edward is beginning to question my sanity more and more now. He'll wake me up every night with a worried look on his face. "I'm fine, love." I assure him, but of course, he sees right through my lies. After a long journey, we arrive in New York. The Cullen family is gawking in amazement, but I'm to shaken from my flashback to notice the lights.

_"I am the angel of music, come to your angel of music," the phantom sang in a beautiful and hypnotizing voice. Raoul, holding my hand begins to panic. "Angel of darkness cease this torment!" He yelled. Sensing that something was wrong, I began to cry, "Christine!" "Christine, whatever you may believe, this man, this..thing is not your father!" he said, trying to reason with my sister. "Christine! Let her go! Please, let her go! Christine!" I cried. She snapped out of it and saw me. "Bella!" she cried, running over to me and hugging me, stroking my hair, trying to cease my tears. "Bravo monsieur!" The phantom yelled, and suddenly fire surrounded us. "More tricks, monsieur?" Raoul cried. "Let's s see, Monsieur how far you dare go!" He yelled, more fire surrounding us, if Christine hadn't been watching, I would've been burned. "You can't win her love by making her your prisoner!" Raoul tried to reason with him. "I'm here monsieur, the angel of death!" the phantom laughs. "Come on, come on don't stop!" We run. "So be it. Now let it be war upon you both!"_

"Bella?" Alice asked. "Yes?" I asked. "I said, maybe we could go dress shopping tomorrow. There is going to be a ball next week. And mother, I heard Christina is going to be there. Apparently she's married to the man who owns Phantasma." "Who cares about some singer, I'm excited to see the owner! Everyone says the genius who invented this place is horribly deformed and wears a mask!" I shuddered. _A mask. __**"**_Emmett. You can't believe everything you hear." Esme scolded lightly. "Sorry, ma." Emmett said.

The next day, Alice and I were walking back to our hotel in Phantasma, when Alice decided to go to a cafe to get us a drink. "I'll stay out here." I wanted to enjoy the sun. It was a beautiful sunny day, one that was rare from where we lived, but common in New York. I watched as people passed, I noticed a little boy, who resembled Christine. My heart aches every time I see something that reminds me of her. The boy was running. "Gustave!" I hear a man cry out. He crosses the street with out looking. I see a carriage coming, and before I can even think, I jump and topple on top of him, both of us landing on the opposite side of the street. I hear people gasp, I get up from the boy, not even noticing my hand was gushing blood. "Are you okay?" I ask anxiously. "I'm f-fine," the boy stuttered out. "Gustave!" the same voice yelled. I stand up and with my unharmed hand, help the boy up.

"How careless of you, boy! You could have gotten killed if it wasn't for her.," he said, then looked at me, "Thank you so-" we both stop at stare. All I saw was the white mask that covered the half of his face.

_"We're past the point of no return," they sang and then Christine uncovered his face. A white mask. _

Before I could even process what had happened, they were gone. "Bella, are you crazy! You were almost killed!" I heard Alice cry. I couldn't focus, all I know is that the phantom is here. And he recognized me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Erik's POV

I finished wrapping my son's injured knee.

"I'm sorry, father." he mumbled, looking down.

"Whats done is done. Just learn from it." I said, putting the medical supplies away. I helped him off my desk and told him to stay put.

"Are you going to tell mother?" he asked in a small voice. I thought of my wife, who would have a heart attack not only because her son had almost died, but knowing her supposedly deceased sister was alive.

"How about we just keep this to myself," I suggested, ruffling his hair.

"Thank you papa!" he yelled, hugging me. "I told you to stay put!" I scolded him lightly.

Some time later the clock outside my office chimed.

"Time to go home, Gustave." I said, gathering my papers.

"What do we tell mother?" my son wondered.

"That you fell, which isn't really lying because you did." I said.

"I didn't fall, I was tackled by that nice lady. Why did we run away? You looked as if you saw a ghost." Why did my son inherit Christine's observant nature?

"It was nothing, Gustave." I said, and thankfully we reached our flat.

"Mother!" Gustave cried, running inside. I walked inside slowly, dreading the fact that I was going to have to lie to my beautiful wife.

As soon as I got inside our flat, Christine was noticing Gustave's knee.

"What happened?" she demanded, unwrapping the bandage to examine the injury.

"I fell." Gustave lied horribly, I guess he had also inherited her lying skills.

"Hmm. You _fell._" She said, glaring at me.

"Yes," I lied smoothly, "We were in the park, and he was playing on the swings."

After attending to his wound, she said, "Dinner is almost ready. Go and wash up, Gustave. Your aunt Meg will be coming." Both my son and I groaned.

"Don't be rude. She's going through a hard time with her mother's passing. Be nice," Christine said as she stood up and smoothed out her dress.

Gustave obeyed and ran to his room.

"Christine-" I began. "Shush. I don't want to start an argument before our guest gets here," she says, setting the table.

"Speaking of that, how is it that I haven't heard of our guest before now?" I asked.

"Maybe if you were home more often instead of stuck in that god awful office all day." she says, glaring at me.

Before I could reply someone knocks on the door. "We'll talk later," I promised.


End file.
